


Shooting Stars and Dandelion Fluff

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: babysitting adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: eggsyobsessed asked:Okay. How about Merlin and Eggsy watching Daisy for Michelle, because she's out on a date - finally getting out after Dean - and somehow Eggsy's hair gets colored blue in a horrible makeover accident?
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Shooting Stars and Dandelion Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> This is my 50th fic for Kingsman, and I cannot believe I have written this many things. Thank you all for your comments, kudos, patience, and love- this fandom is the greatest :)

Michelle arrived home in the wee hours, walking on air and intent on keeping her girlish giggles to herself, lest she wake the neighbourhood. It wasn’t as if she had much to go on, in the years since Lee, of what a date should be like- everything had changed _so much_ \- but the feeling after a successful one was the same. She pulled open the door as quietly as she can, and felt so many things at once that she could barely name them all.

She was horribly amused at the state of Hamish, asleep on the sofa with one arm dramatically flung across his face and the other hanging off the edge and entangled in Daisy’s grip. He looked like the aftermath of a night at a very enthusiastic gay club, glitter from his head to his socked feet. She took a picture, just for posterity not at all to send Harry for blackmail material, and continued her assessment of her sitting room.

It was a wreck, it was entirely obvious that the boys had catered to her every whim, the collection of stuffies surrounding her unconscious daughter bedecked in plastic crowns and jewels. Her tea set was off in the corner, long forgotten, and there was a tell-tale blue sheen to Daisy’s hands.

Which could only mean that the kitchen was worse off.

The thought proved to be accurate, as she entered the kitchen to find it spectacularly polka-dotted in a not-quite-faded blue. There was a pile of bowls in the sink, and a small Tupperware filled with a shimmering blue. She’d been attempting to get Daisy to forget the slime experiment she’d found on YouTube, had gotten her silly putty and all manners of pre-made gelatinous substances, but her daughter needed to make it herself.

She barely ate her spagbol if she didn’t help make it, these days.

But it seemed all her efforts were for naught as Eggsy had given in in the span of one evening. Likely he’d thought nothing of it, but perhaps he’d plan a bit better before suggesting an experiment next time. She tried to spot all the places that the dye had to have escaped Daisy’s grasp when soft footsteps approached her, and an arm came around her waist and a kiss was pressed to her cheek.

‘Had an exciting night, then, babes?’ Michelle giggled, still taking in the mess. It would be a nightmare to clean, but the happiness of her children was worth every inconvenience.

‘You don’ know the half of it, mum- how was the date?’ Eggsy kept his cheek pressed to hers, and she could feel his grin. As if he hadn’t done some digging into the man before she’d ever set a date with those connections she knew nothing about from that “tailor’s” job.

‘It was wonderful- a complete gentleman. Got a follow-up next week, but I’ll ask Jamal- I know you’ve got that big fitting coming up.’ Michelle didn’t bother to keep the scepticism from her voice, but didn’t press- Eggsy would say what he felt comfortable with. He was his own man, these days, he could keep whatever secrets he wanted. ‘Dare I ask what happened here?’

‘Funny you should mention that-’ Eggsy pulled away, and Michelle turned to meet his gaze and let out a bark of laughter before hastily covering her mouth with both hands.

‘The fuck happened to you?’ Michelle giggled, taking in the sight of her son. His hair was slicked down from a shower, but still had clumps of blue stuck between- his fingers matched Daisy’s, and his forehead looked like dripping wax had stained him.

‘Daisy wanted to play tea party, with princesses, of course,’ Eggsy added, face pursed to seem serous though he was obviously trying to hold back laughter, ‘and she decided that I was the slime princess, and upended the lot of it on me b’for I even knew what she’d said.’

‘Hamish must be the glitter princess, then?’

‘Nope!’ Eggsy popped the P at the end, a grin splitting his face, ‘He brought that shite on ‘imself. Taught Dais’ about blowing out dandelions for wishes, yeah? An’ then her birthday was last week, with the candles?’ Michelle nodded, thinking she knew where this was going but wanting to hear it from Eggsy. ‘Well, she got it into her head that if you blow anythin’ out or away then you get a wish. An’ she yelled that she wished the slime would be right and blew the lot of glitter into the bowl. Except, y’know air don’t work like that an’ Daisy ain’t the best at aimin’ so it got all over Merlin first.’

The two stood in the kitchen, him a ridiculous mess and her giddy as a schoolgirl, and Michelle wondered at how lucky she’d become. How happy her life was, how full and beautiful, the kind of thing she’d only dreamt of with Lee. The kind of thing she’d thought was a faerie story after he was gone. The kind of thing she wished for, like a child, on shooting stars and dandelion fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
